


Things and Spooning

by orphan_account



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime has a boyfriend. Maybe. And shameless roommates. Definitely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things and Spooning

**Author's Note:**

> Tim/Jaime Hogwarts AU. I told you it was becoming a thing! The magical remnantof wrote [some more fic](http://remnantof.tumblr.com/post/3288871049/tim-jaime-hogwarts-au-for-bartallen) in this silly little AU, and it got me writing a couple more vignettes that I want to put on the internet before I arbitrarily decide I hate them.

“So... we’re a thing, right?” Jaime asked as he slumped down against the wall, catching his breath. Professor Lance took a very hands-on approach to Defense Against the Dark Arts, and many of their classes were spent locked in heated wizard duels, testing out whatever new spells they’d learned during their lectures and watching the other students to see who would be sent to the infirmary that day; Jaime and Nurse Cross were embarrassingly well acquainted.

Tim’s spell work was always flawless; Jaime usually tried to pair up with someone else so he could watch him, which wasn’t creepy at all thank you very much, but today they were just drawn to each other. Tim hadn’t held back out of consideration for the thing they may or may not have been, sending one hex after another flying at Jaime, only Scarab’s assistance in tossing up shields keeping him on his feet. And even then, it was only until it was time to take their break. Dueling Tim was exhilarating, but exhausting.

“A thing?” Tim repeated, not winded in the slightest as he sat down next to Jaime. He supposed flawlessness meant less effort expenditure. Of course, he could still tire himself out doing things he was flawless at. Like making out, Jaime was simultaneously proud and scandalized to say he knew.

“A boyfriend thing. I’m not exactly experienced, so I don’t really know if there’s a point where hand-holding and making out turns into a boyfriend thing. Why am I talking about this in public?” Between the frankness and all the people who could be listening, Jaime felt like he should have been more petrified than he was.

 _Adrenaline._

“The adrenaline, probably,” Tim laughed, and the voices mingled in Jaime’s mind, making him shudder. Being ganged up on by his wand and someone else was always a strange experience, but it was even more so when the someone was his maybe boyfriend. He really didn’t need to be attracted to his wand, and Paco was suddenly in his mind continuing the never-ending dick joke, so he turned his attention back to Tim.

“It’s weird when you two do that. Anyway, it’s fine if we’re not! I’d just like to know.” He couldn’t help but look away as he spoke, feeling Tim’s gaze even though he couldn’t see it.

“Would you really be fine if we weren’t?”

“Well... I’d try to be fine. Not everyone does relationships the usual way, some people don’t even do relationships, and I’d kind of like one, but it’s not worth forcing someone into that when they don’t work that way. I want to be understanding, you know?” He chanced a look back at Tim, who was smiling that serene smile he smiled (so his brain wasn’t wired for poetry) whenever they were just holding hands quietly. Which was probably a good sign.

“You’re more understanding than almost anyone I know. I’m not sure I deserve you,” he laughed again, making Jaime flinch; he wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to that self-deprecation, even when he was fairly certain it was a joke. Three and a half years of building up a crush did things to a boy’s mind. “But I’d like it to be a boyfriend thing.”

“Cool,” Jaime replied, lifting his hand and placing it on top of Tim’s. It was a little warmer than usual; perhaps Tim was capable of exerting himself a little.

 _Cool?_ Scarab asked in disbelief.

“Well, I can’t exactly squeal in delight in the middle of class, now can I? And yes, I am perfectly aware that I _can_ , it’s just that I shouldn’t.” Tim just chuckled quietly. It was weird, how quickly he’d gotten used to Jaime’s conversations with his wand. But then again, they seemed to be good with weird.

\--

“Are you boyfriends _now_?” Bart greeted Jaime as he stepped into the dormitory, just as he had the last few nights. How Bart had known about Tim and him in the first place, Jaime had no idea. He seemed to know everyone’s business; it would have been a scary prospect if Bart Allen had been even remotely capable of maliciousness.

“Yes, actually!” Jaime replied, and suddenly Bart sprang to his feet, attacking Jaime with a speed hug that was no longer surprising, but just as welcome as always. He was fairly sure that no one in Hogwarts had never been hugged by Bart Allen, but he and Eddie probably received the most, being his roommates.

“I’m so happy for you! You’ll be really good for him, I can tell.”

“Way to go, wand whisperer,” Eddie grinned; Jaime’s other roommate wasn’t quite as enthusiastic as Bart, but was no less interesting, with his rumored demonic heritage; at first, Jaime thought he was much too nice to be even a fraction of a demon, but his morning breath could certainly be described as brimstone-y, and the idea that demons couldn’t be nice was pretty speciesist.

“Thanks, guys,” Jaime said, returning Bart’s hug and trying not to think about how he was blushing, because that would just make him blush harder. It was one of the least embarrassing situations for him to be talking about boyfriend stuff in, with Bart liking boys and Eddie having made it clear that his roommates liking boys was not a problem and both of them seemingly knowing all his secrets anyway, but least embarrassing could still be pretty embarrassing.

“In honor of your new boyfriend, I’d like to make it clear that you have permission to sexile us at any time,” Bart declared as he broke the hug and flopped backwards onto his bed, and least embarrassing was suddenly oh god crawl under the covers and hope this conversation goes away embarrassing.

“He does?” Eddie spoke over Jaime’s stunned stammering.

“They shouldn’t have to stumble into a broom closet to get some privacy. Just kick us out or throw a tie on the doorknob if we’re not here, we’ll spoon on one of the couches downstairs.” They didn’t _need_ that kind of privacy, they’d officially been boyfriends for less than a day, just how quickly did they think this whole thing was going; so many thoughts in Jaime’s mind, and yet none of them managed to emerge from his mouth.

“We will?” Eddie carried on with their leisurely little talk, apparently oblivious to Jaime’s shattered brain.

“Well, we don’t have to. But you’re so warm! I thought it would be nice.”

“Can I be the big spoon?”

“You can be whichever spoon you want to. I am a flexible spooner.”

“I really don’t think that’ll be necessary!” Jaime finally managed to squeak out, earning laughter from both Bart and Eddie.

“Maybe it won’t. But it can’t hurt to keep it in mind just in case it does become necessary. You never know,” he whispered as huskily as someone like Bart could huskily whisper, prolonging Eddie’s laughing fit.

“I don’t think I could really handle knowing at this point,” Jaime groaned as he collapsed onto his bed, failing miserably in his attempts to will away the thoughts of Tim sharing it.


End file.
